Tantalus Penal Colony personnel
List of inhabitants of the Tantalus Penal Colony in 2266. Named ;Staff: * Tristan Adams * Eli * Lethe * Simon Van Gelder ;Inmates: * Karl Unnamed staff Therapist 1 This therapist was stationed on the Tantalus colony penal center and was in charge of the inmates. He passed by one of the rooms, in one of the facilities corridors, as Lethe entered Dr. Adams' study. He was later among the searchers who were notified to locate Dr. Noel. ( ) .}} Therapist 2 This therapist was stationed worked under Dr. Adams. During the visit of the to the colony that year, he helped Eli take Kirk to the neural neutralizer at phaserpoint, for what Kirk described as "more treatments". He was later rounded up by the Enterprise security personnel, after they raided the colony. ( ) Therapist 3 This therapist responded when Dr. Adams requested Security be notified of the missing Helen Noel, who was believed to be attempting to sabotage the facility. He led a troop of searchers to the power control room where he eventually found Noel, who had just deactivated the power supply to the facility. After he reactivated it and attempted to secure Noel, she kicked him, pushing him back into an electrical circuit electrocuting with the facilities megavoltage. ( ) Therapist 4 This therapist responded when Dr. Adams requested Security be notified of the missing Helen Noel, who was believed to be attempting to sabotage the facility. He was among the searchers who were notified to locate Dr. Noel. ( ) Therapists 5 and 6 This two therapists were rounded up by the Enterprise security personnel, after they raided the colony. ( ) Unnamed inmates Inmate This inmate was receiving therapy at the penal colony in 2266. He was subjected to a new experimental therapy device called the neural neutralizer, as witnessed by Dr. Noel and Captain Kirk, during their tour of the facility that year. After they left, Eli, spoke into a microphone, telling the inmate, regarding the neural neutralizer, "You will forget all you have heard. To remember any portion of it, any word, will cause you pain, terrible pain, growing more terrible as you fight to remember." As Eli manipulated the controls, this inmate began to scream in agony. ( ) Inmates These six inmates were receiving therapy at the penal colony in 2266. The first man and woman were walking together down a corridor, passing the way of Doctor Adams, Captain Kirk, and Doctor Noel, during the duos tour of the facility that year. The man later walked alone past the neural neutralizer's control room as the tour party were discussing the device. The second, third and fourth women were walking in the corridors at various points as Kirk and Noel were on their tour, primarily near the neural neutralizer control room as they were discussing the device with Dr. Adams. The fourth woman was walking with Karl, and was later near the second man when an Enterprise security team beamed down with Spock to rescue landing party. ( ) .|The last female inmate pictured previously appeared as an ''Enterprise'' lieutenant in .}} File:Tantalus inmate 2.jpg|''Played by Jeannie Malone'' File:Tantalus inmate 3.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Tantalus inmate 4.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Tantalus inmate 5.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Tantalus inmate 6.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Tantalus inmate 7.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' de:Liste von Bewohnern der Tantalus-Kolonie Category:Personnel lists Category:Unnamed Humans Medical practitioners